1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention includes a plurality of multifunctional enzymes having a similar activity spectrum, which derive from the same or different microorganisms and cell materials, and a process for their preparation, along with uses, and processes using the multifunctional enzymes.
The invention relates to at least one novel nucleoside deoxyribosyl transferase, in particular of Lactobacillus leichmannii, to a process for its purification, to the multifunctionality of the nucleoside deoxyribosyl transferase I, II, III (V 1, V 2, V 3), each of which has kinase, reductase, deaminase and polymerase activity, and to an enzyme technology process for preparing a wide range of base-modified nucleosides, nucleotides, and polynucleotides.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that the microorganism Lactobacillus leichmannii has two nucleoside deoxyribosyl transferases, V 1 (DRTI, which as yet has no EC number) and V 2 (DRT II) (EC 2.4.2.6), which catalyze the transfer of 2'-deoxyribose from a pyrimidine (purine) nucleoside to a purine (pyrimidine) base:
dRib-Pur+Pur' dRib-Pur'+Pur (V 1) dRib-Pyr(Pur')(Pur)+Pyr'(Pur') dRib-Pyr'+Pyr(Pur)
dRib-Pyr+Pur dRib-Pur+Pyr (V 2)
Abbreviations: Pur: purine base
Pyr: pyrimidine base
dRib: 2'-deoxyribose